


Single White Female

by moosesal



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Backstory, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosesal/pseuds/moosesal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice's first experience with a flatmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single White Female

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallyislike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyislike/gifts).



Alice lived at home during university and grad school. Her parents weren’t as smart as her, but they weren’t stupid enough to let their child live with a bunch of coeds and no _real_ adult supervision. So by the time she turned eighteen, Alice was desperate to get out. She found a flat and grad student to share it with and told her parents she was moving out. They could pay for it. Or they could _pay for it._ Their choice.

They chose to pay for it.

Alice knew the minute they’d met in a coffeeshop to discuss sharing a place, that Claire would be hers. They were perfect for each other. Claire was lovely and sweet -- a twenty-five-year-old graduate student in comparative literature, which Alice felt suited her. After all, she wasn’t smart enough to do much else with her life. Not that she was stupid, of course. Alice wouldn’t waste her time on an idiot. Claire was just bright enough to be entertaining for a while. And she was lovely enough that Alice would be quite happy to fuck her. She would be Alice’s plaything until Alice was finished with her.

Unfortunately, Claire wasn’t as amenable to the plan. She lasted exactly eighteen days, seven hours, and thirty-three minutes before moving out, claiming her boyfriend had proposed and they were going to live together.

There was no boyfriend. Of that Alice was certain. Not only had she never met any boyfriend, but she’d never even heard about him. There’d been no prior clue as to a boyfriend, certainly not one serious enough to propose. No date nights, no photos, no calls on her mobile. And most importantly, there was no ring on her finger.

Claire leaving was not fine. It would not do. Not at all. Since she was stupid enough to leave a forwarding address, Alice decided to let Claire know of her disappointment.

It only took two days for Alice met Claire’s “boyfriend” James. If they were engaged then their relationship was doomed, because the next day when Claire came home from the library, Alice was fucking James in their living room. When she walked in the door, Alice -- who was riding James like a champion thoroughbred -- turned her head and smiled. “Miss me, Claire?”

Claire ran past them into a bedroom and slammed the door behind her, not that it did much to muffle the sounds of her crying.

James might have said something like, “What the fuck?” but Alice wasn’t really paying attention. She kept rocking against him, rubbing her clit, and came with a very satisfied smile on her face that had nothing to do with climax. She climbed off James and pulled on her pants. Her point made, she left without another word.

As she walked back to her empty flat, she thought maybe her parents were right to keep her from living with other students. Alice was special. She could do so much better than the average co-ed for a flatmate. She’d place an ad in the paper the next day and be far more selective this time around.


End file.
